Chandelier
by LittleRock17
Summary: ¿Qué es de la vida una vez que haz perdido todo? Cuando ya no tienes motivos por qué seguir, ¿qué es lo que haces? ¿Qué tal una noche de copas? ¿Qué tal muchas? ¿Qué tal colgarte del candelabro? Jadecentric Ficlet One-Shot


**Holis! Pues aquí trayéndoles algo que había estado en mi mente desde que escuché la canción y más cuando Eliza la cantó en "Selfie" (una serie de ABC que cancelaron para mi desgracia) Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Jade ni la canción Chandelier me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider y Sia respectivamente.**

* * *

**Chandelier**

**.**

_**Party girls don't get hurt **_

_**Can't feel anything, when will I learn **_

_**I push it down, push it down **_

_**.**_

_**I'm the one "for a good time call" **_

_**Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell **_

_**I feel the love, feel the love**_

**.**

Entro al bar y lo primero que noto son las miradas de muchos hombres sobre mí. Veo sus sonrisas llenas de deseo pero ni una pisca de interés real. Sus caras me son familiares, posiblemente ya me he acostado con algunos de ellos pero no me importan realmente. Lo único que importa es el sentimiento de ser deseada en cuanto estoy con ellos.

_**.**_

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink **_

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink **_

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink **_

_**Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count**_

_**.**_

A lo largo de la noche recibo muchas bebidas de perdedores que creen que si me emborrachan lo suficiente me meteré con ellos a la cama. Lo peor es que después de varios tragos es muy probable que si termine bajo sus sabanas.

_**.**_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier **_

_**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist **_

_**Like it doesn't exist **_

_**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry **_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

_**.**_

Hay noches que ya no quiero esta vida. Ya no quiero seguir de cama en cama pidiendo amor pero recuerdo todo lo que he perdido y que no me queda nada más que perder así que sigo igual... Viviendo como si el mañana no existiese. Me trago mis lágrimas y sigo como si nada.

_**.**_

_**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes **_

_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight **_

_**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes **_

_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight **_

_**On for tonight**_

_**.**_

Estoy toda la noche en el bar hasta que cierren, mi vaso siempre está lleno aunque mi corazón este vacío. Siento las manos del tipo suertudo de esta noche sobre mí, en mi cintura, subiendo y bajando, recorriendo mi cuerpo como se le antoja y aunque no es quien quisiera que esté haciendo eso me conformo, es lo que hay. Y así seguimos hasta que el decide que ya es hora de ir a su apartamento.

_**.**_

_**Sun is up, I'm a mess **_

_**Gotta get out now, gotta run from this **_

_**Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**_

_**.**_

Maldita resaca. El dolor de cabeza es lo primero que siento al despertar, desnuda, en la cama de alguien que no recuerdo ni el nombre. Me levanto a buscar mi ropa y puedo verme reflejada en el espejo que se encuentra delante de mí. Soy un gran desastre. Ojos rojos, cabello estropeado y con el maquillaje corrido. Me pongo mi ropa interior y volteo a la cama para ver al tipo de anoche. Me enorgullece que aun borracha tengo buen gusto, el tipo es muy guapo. Salgo de mis pensamientos para seguir vistiéndome. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que despierte.

_**.**_

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink **_

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink **_

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink**_

_**.**_

Una vez en casa saco una botella de whisky y sigo bebiendo. ¿Qué mejor manera de evitar la cruda y alejar los sentimientos que seguir ebria?

_**.**_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier **_

_**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist **_

_**Like it doesn't exist **_

_**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry **_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

_**.**_

"Ya no quiero seguir, es inútil", pensamientos así invaden mi mente pero también los empujo… no soy una cobarde. Seguiré igual, viviendo sin sentir nada, sin importar nada.

_**.**_

_**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes **_

_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight **_

_**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes **_

_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight **_

_**On for tonight**_

_**.**_

Esta noche es la misma rutina de siempre, llegar al bar y mantener mi vaso lleno toda la noche. Aguantando una noche más. Sobreviviendo una noche más.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, para quien no lo entendió es como que Jade haya perdido su motivación en la vida po razón, imagínenle ustedes.**

**Díganme**** que les pareció, tírenme tomates si quieren xD para eso esta la caja de reviews :3**

**Nos vemos en Waiting For Me! Chao!**


End file.
